Eingesperrt?
by cesica
Summary: Harry Potter läuft durch Londons Winkelgasse als er auf seinen Lieblingsfeind Lord Voldy trifft. Irgendwie kommt es dazu, dass er sich und ihn dann in Grimmauld Platz einsperrt...
1. Der absolut irrealistische Anfang

**Eingesperrt?!**

Kapitel 1

Harry Potter… der Junge der rennt…

„Potter!" Harry rannte so schnell er nur konnte. „Ich krieg dich sowieso, du brauchst also gar nicht vor mir wegzulaufen!" Ein wütender Dunkler Lord genau hinter ihm. „Pah du kriegst mich ja doch nicht!"

Harry Potter, der Junge der rannte, lief vor Voldemort weg in Richtung Grimmauld Platz 12. Als er ihn dann endlich erreichte stieß er schnell die Tür auf um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Harry murmelte schon einen Versiegelungszauber als sie wiederum geöffnet und auch geschlossen wurde.

Kaum war der Spruch zu Ende gesprochen ging eine kleine Druckwelle los und beförderte Harry auf den Boden. Als er wieder aufblickte stand genau vor seinem Gesicht ein sehr mordlustiger Dunkler Lord der schon seine hand hob um ihm den Avada aufzuhalsen. Doch wo war sein Zauberstab hin???

Harry musste grinsen, auch wenn die Situation nicht gerade nach einem grinsen sprach. Da verliert Voldie doch tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab!

„Hast du was verloren?" Harry richtete sich auf und wollte seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort richten, doch der war auch nicht mehr da.

Das grinsen verging ihm genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Nun war es an Voldemort zu grinsen. „ Ich glaube du hast auch was verloren."

Harry sah ihn an. Voldemort hatte zwar seinen Zuberstab verloren, konnte aber mit Sicherheit auch mit der Hand einen Avada zustande bringen. Und da er nicht per Hand zaubern konnte war er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

„So Potter noch einen letzten Wunsch?" „Ja. Ich will erst noch einen Spaziergang zum nächsten Zigarettenautomaten machen und eine Rauchen."

„Soll mir recht sein. Aber mach bloß keine Anstalten sonst bring ich dich grad um!" Harry begab sich Richtung Haustür und wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht. „Es geht nicht.", stellte er trocken fest. „Kann nicht sein, du bist einfach zu blöd eine Tür zu öffnen!" „ Versuch du es doch Tommilein." „Waaaaaaaaaaah nenn mich nicht Tommilein! Und jetzt geh beiseite!" Harry wurde zur Seite geschoben und Voldemort versuchte die Türe zu öffnen. Immer wieder, doch sie ging einfach nicht auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?", schrie Voldemort. „Was soll ich gemacht haben?" „Das weiß ich doch nicht! Aber wie soll ich jetzt wieder hier raus kommen wenn ich dich umgebracht habe?" „Warum sollte ich dir helfen?" Harry fing an in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas zu suchen. Als er es gefunden hatte zog er es heraus. Es war eine Schachtel Zigaretten von den er sich jetzt eine ansteckte. „Was machst du da?" „Ich rauche. Sieht man das nicht?" Harry pustete Voldemort den Rauch ins Gesicht. „Bah das stinkt vielleicht. Hör sofort auf damit oder willst du die ganze Luft verpesten? Wie konnte das nur passieren?" „Was weiß ich." „Überleg noch mal was du gemacht hast nachdem du Idiot mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hast." „Hmm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rückblick:

Harry war vom Grimmauld Platz auf dem in die Winkelgasse. Es war ihm zwar verboten worden dorthin zu gehen, aber er musste unbedingt aus diesem Haus. Jetzt wo Sirius nicht mehr da war ertrug er es kaum dort drin eingesperrt zu sein. Und da keiner da gewesen war um auf ihn aufzupassen ging er einfach los. Gerade zündete er sich eine Zigarette an. Er hatte sich das rauchen angewöhnt. Er wollte einfach etwas tun. Und wenn es nur rauchen war, etwas anderes konnte er sowieso nicht machen. So in Gedanken versunken betrat er die Winkelgasse und rempelte auch prompt jemanden an. „ Können sie nicht aufpassen?" Wütend schaute Harry in das Gesicht des Mannes der ihn angerempelt hatte.

Es war ein Mann von etwa 30 Jahren, 1.80 Groß und schwarze Schulterblatt lange Haare die wild durch die Gegend hingen und sehr blauen Augen die ihn nun mit einem Rotton anstarrten. Eher schienen sie immer roter zu werden. Der Mann schaute nicht gerade ungefährlich aus und Harry schien ihn irgendwie zu kennen, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. „Wollen sie sich nicht entschuldigen?" Harry schaute ihn nun auffordernd an und da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Mann! Kein Mensch bekam rote Augen, es gab nur einen der sie hatte. „Voldemort?" „ Oh Mister Potter, wie schön das sie mich wieder erkannt haben." Ein sadistisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, außer Weg hier Er rannte los. Hinter ihm Voldemort der ihn verfolgte. Er rannte Richtung Grimmauld Platz stieß die Tür auf und begann einen Versigelungszauber…

Rückblick ende

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Da haben wirs du Volltrottel! Du hast uns hier versiegelt! Wenigstens kann ich mich jetzt hier rausapparieren nachdem ich dich umgebracht habe! Voldemort hob die Hand und sagte: „ Avada Kedavra", doch nichts passierte. „Was zum?"

„Da scheint wohl auch eine Nachwirkung meines Zaubers zu sein. Wir haben nicht nur unsere Zauberstäbe verloren, ich habe uns so versiegelt das wir keine Magie benutzen können." „Na toll, und was jetzt?" „Jetzt sitzen wir wohl hier fest bis einer kommt um mich mal wieder zu besuchen und zu schauen wies mir geht, und das kann sehr lange dauern!"


	2. Jünger?

Eingesperrt

Ich hab beim letzten mal vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht vorhabe mit dem geschrieben von mir Geld zu machen, also hier jetzt:

Ich mache hiermit kein Geld!!

:)

Auf diesem Weg auch eine Danke an die 2 Reviews die ich bisher erhalten habe. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut! An die anderen Leute, die meine Texte zwar lesen aber keine Meinung abgeben, hab ich die Bitte, das ihr es doch einfach auch tut. Es würde mich sehr freuen!

„ … " – reden

… - denken

**Kapitel-2**

**Nach diesem Schock der Erkenntnis hatten sich die beiden erst einmal in der Küche des Hauptquartiers auf zwei Stühlen niedergelassen und starrten sich schweigend gegenseitig an. Nach langem starren von Seiten Harrys sah er dann doch auf einmal verwundert auf den Dunklen Lord. Irgendwie hatte er sich im Aussehen verändert! „Sag mal Tom, du siehst so jung aus?" „Stolz blickte ihn der Dunkle Lord an, seinen erwähnten Namen überhörend. „Natürlich bin ich jung. Was dachtest du denn? Glaubst du ich will als Mumie durch die Winkelgasse laufen? Außerdem hätten mich sonst alle erkannt!"**

„**Ja, das ist mir schon klar! Aber in der Winkelgasse sahst du dann doch nicht ganz so jung aus wie jetzt!". Während er dies sprach, sah sich Harry Tom noch einmal genauer an. „Ums genau zu sagen hast du vorhin wie 30 ausgesehen, siehst jetzt aber eher wie knapp 25 aus!" „Waaaaaaaaaas??" Tom sprang entsetzt auf. „Wo ist hier ein Spiegel?" „Oben im Bad." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was grinst du so dumm?" Tom sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Erstens verhältst du dich tatsächlich schon immer wie ein Junge der gerade erst erwachsen geworden ist," Harry wich der zur Faust geballten Hand von Tom aus, „ Nana, wer wird sich denn da auf Muggelart verteidigen wollen?" „Und zweitens?", sprach Tom gereizt. „Und zweitens wird das wahrscheinlich auch an meinem etwas schief gelaufenen Versiegelungszauber liegen! Die sollten ins Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche schreiben: Vorsicht Verjüngung!" Harry prustete los und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen, bei dem Gesicht was Tom zog.**

„**Haha, sehr lustig. Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", grummelte Tom vor sich hin. „Du solltest deine neu gewonnenen jungen Jahre genießen!" „Herzlichen dank für diesen Tipp! Ich geh mir den Mist jetzt in einem Spiegel anschauen!" **

**Als Harry sich dann doch wieder eingekriegt hatte und Tom oben im Bad war, um sich das ganze genauer anzusehen, bekam er Hunger und deswegen machte er sich etwas zu Essen. **

**Irgendwann fand Tom dann auch ein Bad und schaute sich das „Missgeschick" näher an. Eigentlich ganz passabel, wenigsten hat Potter mir nicht meine Körperteile verschoben und mich nur ein paar Jährchen verjüngt. Dann brauch ich wenigstens keinen Spruch mehr um das zu tun! Als ihn sein knurrender Magen wieder in die Küche zurückzog roch er schon aus dem ersten Stock, dass es Spagetti mit Tomatensauce gab. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und beschleunigte seine Schritte in die Küche, da er befürchtete dass Harry ihm sonst nichts übrig lassen würde. **

**Die Tür ging auf und Tom trat ein. Harry war gerade den Tisch am decken. Zuerst wollte er nichts für Tom mitkochen, doch dann dachte er sich das dieser dann mit großer Gewissheit verhungern würde, also kochte er auch für ihn etwas mit.**

**Tom setzte sich an den Tisch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ach faul sind wir gar nicht was? Du musst dir schon selbst was auf den Teller tun!" Harry grinste ihn an. Tom sah auf seinen Teller und befahl ihm „Fülle dich auf!" Als dann jedoch nichts geschah sah Tom ihn böse an. „Ich hab gesagt du sollst dich auffüllen!" Harry weinte fast vor unterdrücktem lachen. „Tom, hast du etwa schon vergessen dass in diesem Haus keine Zauber mehr gehen? Du musst das schon per Hand machen!" Harry nahm den Topf mit Spagetti und zeigte ihm wie man sie mit Hilfe einer Nudelzange auf den Teller bekam. Dann holte er noch die Sauce und schöpfte sie mit einem Schöpfer auf Toms Teller. Wie ein kleines Kind was gerade erst essen lernt! . Tom war zufrieden und machte sich ans Essen. Auch Harry setzte sich nun dazu, machte seinen Teller voll und begann seinerseits zu essen. **

**Nach dem Essen zündete sich Harry eine Zigarette an und blies den Rauch direkt in Toms Gesicht. Der knurrte. „Sag mal Potter…" „Harry." „Harry?" „Wenn wir schon eingesperrt sind können wir uns auch beim Vornahmen nennen!" Ein brummen. „Also Harry, wie kommt es das du rauchst?" „Wenn man den ganzen Tag in einem Haus eingesperrt ist und nichts zu tun hat, dann kommt man halt auf die Zigarette zurück." Wieder blies Harry den rauch in Toms Gesicht. „Lass das Potter!" „Harry" „Jaja, Harry! aber warum ausgerechnet so ein Muggelding? Warum nicht eine Pfeife die man in jedem Zaubererladen kaufen kann? Die verpestet wenigstens nicht die Luft!" Tom verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Tja, so macht es halt nun mal viel mehr Spaß!" Harry grinste ihn an. „aber nun mal zu was anderem!" Harry grinste ihn unheilverkündent an. „Da wir wohl längere Zeit hier festsitzen und ich nicht bereit bin auch immer für dich mit zu kochen, wirst du wohl lernen müssen wie so was geht, damit du wenigstens mal das Frühstück machen kannst!" Tom sah ihn fassungslos an. „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" „Doch das kann ich und werde ich auch!" Harry konnte sich ein boshaftes grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. „Aber das ist Hauselfenarbeit!" „Willkommen in der Welt von Harry Potter. Also, du wirst mir morgen dabei zu sehen wie ich das Frühstück mache und dir wenn nötig (Alte Opas brauchen das fg) Notizen machen! Wenn du es dann kannst wirst du das Frühstück machen übernehmen!" Langsam begann Tom zu begreifen dass Harry das völlig ernst meinte. „Au man!" „Das kannst du laut sagen! So ich werde dann mal wieder meine Tagesbeschäftigung auf nehmen," ,Harry drückte seine Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher der auf dem Tisch stand aus, „ und du kannst dich ja in deinem neuen zu Hause umsehen." Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht verlies Harry den völlig hilflosen Tom.**

**Was Harry mit Tagesbeschäftigung meinte wurde ihm bewusst als er zehn Minuten später aus der Küche trat und in die Empfangshalle des Phönixordens ging. Harry kam in einer Jogginghose und einem weißem **

**T-Shirt bekleidet die Treppe herunter gelaufen joggte eine runde durch die Empfangshalle, von dort in die Küche, die Treppe wieder hinauf und verschwand, um nur fünf Minuten später wieder aufzutauchen und das gleiche noch einmal zu tun. Tom sah sich das ganze 20 Minuten lang an, dann stoppte er Harry. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Tja mein lieber. Darf ich dir meine Tagesbeschäftigung vorstellen? Tadaaaa Sport! Das einzige was man hier tun kann um sich nicht zu langweilen! Keine Angst das wirst auch du irgendwann noch begreifen!" Tom sah in wieder einmal fassungslos an. „Ich und Sport? Nie im Leben! Ham die hier keine Bücher?" „Doch,", Harry grinste, „aber die hab ich alle schon durchgelesen! Bin einfach schon zu lange in diesem Haus festgehalten worden!" „Toll wo find ich diese Bücher?" Tom sah ihn fragend und auch leicht genervt an. „In der Hauseigenen Bibliothek, wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest?" Harry fing an vor Tom herzujoggen und lief dann ganz locker vor ihm die Treppe rauf bis in die Bibliothek die im 2. Stockwerk war. Das machte Tom fast wahnsinnig, doch er bewahrte ruhe. „Bitte, da wären wir." Harry zeigte im Raum um sich. „Bibliothek kann man das ja wohl nicht nennen!" Der Raum hatte ein paar Regale mit Büchern. Jedoch waren nicht einmal diese handvoll Regale, die nicht einmal die Hälfte des Raumes ausfüllten, vollständig mit Büchern ausgefüllt. „Tja, was denkst du warum ich Sport treibe?" Tom sah ihn nur mit einem missmutigen Blick an, zog wahllos ein Buch aus einem der Regale und lies sich in einen Sessel fallen, um dann mit dem lesen anzufangen. **

**Harry lies ihn alleine und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf. Gelegentlich joggte er noch einmal durch die Bibliothek, nur um Tom einfach mal auf den Nerv zu gehen. Sonst viel bis es dunkel wurde nichts mehr vor.**

**Irgendwann knurrte Tom der Magen und er begann Harry zu suchen, der inzwischen wieder in der Küche hockte und eine Zigarette am rauchen war.**

„**Du bist auch nur am rauchen oder?" „Ja, hab doch gesagt es gibt nix anderes zu tun." Toms Magen knurrte auf. „Gibt's hier eigentlich auch so was wie Dinner?" „Nein, ich brauche nur Frühstück und Mittagessen, den Rest tut die Zigarette für mich." „Na toll." Tom sah missgestimmt auf seinen Knurrenden Magen. „Hm. Aber ich könnte ja mal eine Ausnahme machen.", sagte Harry gönnerhaft. „Ach das wär ja so nett.", meinte Tom sarkastisch. Also zeigte Harry Tom alles was er für ein paar belegte Brote brauchte und wo er es herbekam sodass Tom sich satt essen konnte.**

„**So ich geh denn mal ins Bett." Harry streckte sich einmal und wollte aufstehen um in sein Bett zu gehen, jedoch wurde er von einer Hand an seinem Arm aufgehalten. „Und was ist mit mir?" Das hatte er natürlich vergessen. „Tja, dann komm mal mit. Ich zeig dir ein paar Zimmer. Kannst dir dann ja aussuchen wo du schlafen willst." Tom nickte einfach nur. Harry und er gingen in den 2. Stock und er bekam zwei Schlafzimmer gezeigt in denen er schlafen konnte. Er suchte sich einfach eins aus, dass ihm am bequemsten vorkam und legte sich sofort ins Bett. Auch Harry begab sich in das eigens für ihn eingerichtet Zimmer und legte sich, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte ins Bett. **

Hmpf… irgendwie dauert das bei mit immer so lange bis ich wieder was Neues schreibe ;)

Ich danke den Leuten die mir bisher Feedback gegeben haben. Es ist toll, dass wenigstens ein paar da draußen dazu geneigt sind, sich meinen Schwachsinn durchzulesen! :)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

sica


	3. Der lebende alte Sack

**So also, es hat seeeeehr lange gedauert bis ich mich überhaupt mal wieder an diese Geschichte gesetzt habe. Da es meine allererste ist, die ich jemals begonnen habe, dachte ich eigentlich ich müsste sie zu Ende bringen. Daraus wird aber wohl eher nichts, aus zeitlichen Gründen, aber auch, weil ich finde älter geworden zu sein als meine Story. Dieses Kapitel war mehr oder weniger fertig noch auf meinem PC. Mit anderen Worten, ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk an die wenigen Leser dieser Story. Vielen Dank für euer Interesse!**

**No Money is made out of this story, the characters and everything else belonging to J. I just borrowed them for a short trip into my imagination.  
**

**3. Mit Kreacher unter einem Dach Teil 1**

**Tom war genervt. Genervt von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der Sport betrieb. Genervt von dem Jungen, der verdammt noch mal alles besser wusste! Der ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte.**

**Tom saß grummelnd in einem Sessel, die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt, in der kleinen und sehr kümmerlich eingerichteten Bibliothek der Blacks. Harry joggte alle paar Minuten durch das Zimmer. Natürlich mit freiem Oberkörper und nur in Jogginghosen da es sehr warm im Haus war. So konnte man die langsam immer größer werdenden Muskeln sehen, aber auch wie dünn Harry war.**

**Toms Magen grummelte. `Wie kann der Junge nur so wenig essen? Da wär ich ja schön längst verhungert! `(Morgens war Harry in die Küche gekommen, hatte Frühstück für Tom gemacht, selbst jedoch nur eine Scheibe Brot mit Wurst gegessen und fing dann wieder an Sport zu treiben.) **

**Als Tom durch ein weiteres Grummeln seines Magens aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, motzte er laut los:„Ich hab Hunger!" „Dann mach dir was zu Essen", sagte Harry seelenruhig als er wieder angelaufen kam. Grummelnd stand Tom auf und lief in Richtung Küche. `Welcher Lord muss sich schon selbst Essen machen? Ich bin viel zu gut dafür! Wo sind meine verweichlichten Untertanen wenn man sie mal braucht?`Doch auf dem Weg dorthin, ging plötzlich eine Tür rechts von ihm auf und ein lebender Sack kam schwer Atmend auf ihn zugekrochen. Ziemlich erschrocken sprang er mit einem Schrei zurück. (Natürlich ein sehr männlicher schrei. Kein Lord schreit wie ein kleines Mädchen!) Dann stand er vollkommen erstarrt da und beobachtete das „Etwas". **

**Harry, alarmiert durch den durchaus spitzen Schrei, kam wenig später angelaufen. Als er jedoch sah wieso Tom sich als kleines Mädchen geoutet hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tom, der sich wieder aus der Erstarrung lösen konnte, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist an einem lebendigen "alten Sack" so lustig, dass du so lachen musst?" Harry lachte nur noch mehr. Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Als sich Harry dann beruhigt hatte beantwortete er die Frage. „Erstens, bist du", und damit zeigte er auf Tom, „ein Zauberer und müsstest somit an bewegliche Dinge gewöhnt sein und, zweitens", er zeigte auf den Sack, „ ist das kein `alter kriechender Sack` sondern Kreacher!"**


End file.
